


Philtre

by nagayasu



Series: A Bear by any Other Name [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Sex, Smut, aprodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: It's difficult for me to explain it in words, especially smut. I find it a little lacking. Really need to brush up my smut writing. :') I hope you guys enjoy.
Relationships: Chris Redfield & You, Chris Redfield/Reader, Chris Redfield/You
Series: A Bear by any Other Name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Philtre

**Author's Note:**

> It's difficult for me to explain it in words, especially smut. I find it a little lacking. Really need to brush up my smut writing. :') I hope you guys enjoy.

The clinking sound of test tubes echoed in the lab as you cleaned it in the sink. It was late—really late, but you work better during the dead hours, especially when you get to have your hands on to work with whatever illegal stuffs and potential threats the BSAA had confiscated from many pharmaceutical companies, especially Umbrella.

Your table was like a shipwreck—messy with all your work scattered on the lab table. You weren’t dirty per se, just messy. It was such a mess that you almost drank a bottle containing the t-virus instead of your coffee, which you then earned an earful from your superiors. Nevertheless, that didn’t stop you from continuing to be messy. That mess was your mess, and you know where to look for things in that clutter.

The machine whirred as you waited for the results on the virus’ vaccine. Your eyes glanced at several other confiscated items that was laid out on the table. Plants, liquid in glass tubes, glass slides of whatever sample was placed on it, and so on. Your eyes were getting heavy and it’s going to take a long time before the results come out. Sighing, you absent-mindedly shuffled around the lab and started to brew coffee. Your hands moved in motion, putting some powder, little sugar, and some hot water.

“You really do love working at this time, huh?” someone asked upon entering your work space. “If it isn’t Captain Redfield. You work late too” you giggled. The man was wearing short-sleeved black tactical shirt and cargo pants—his usual ensemble. Simple, yet it complements the man’s muscular build. You picked up two mugs, one for you and another for Chris.

“Busy finishing reports. It’s easier to get the job done in quiet” Chris spoke, walking towards the table and scanning whatever was on table. “Don’t I know it” you poured coffee into both mugs and offered Chris. He took it from you and nodded in silence.

Captain Chris Redfield had been your friend ever since the war against the BOW’s was waged. The captain didn’t know what he and his squad were walking into and were later attacked by a group of zombies. Being an expert on your field, you were assigned by the UN to help BSAA to create vaccines against the various types of viruses. That was when you met Chris—long before he was given the title captain.

“What brings you here, Chris?” you asked, sitting on one of the lab tables, dangling your legs at the edge.

“I guessed you weren’t home yet and decided to stop by” Chris flashed you a smile before taking a swig. It made you redden and you quickly pulled your mug up to drink as well, in hopes that it’ll cover your blushing cheeks.

“This doesn’t taste like coffee” Chris clicked his tongue, giving a confused look at the mug before setting it down on the table. “You’re right. Perhaps it’s expired” you peeked into the mug while Chris was giving you a wry look. The man shook his head in dismissal and looked at the machine, checking on the progress of your current vaccine.

*

Chris slammed you on the table, pushing your head against the wood while your ass was up over the edge for him to see your sex. He pushed a digit into your already wet entrance; a few thrusts in and another digit in, giving you absolute pleasure.

Both your senses were clouded with desire and lust. How could anything turn the both of you into such perverts? _Maybe it’s the coffee_ , you managed to reason.

Your hips moved in tandem to Chris’ fingering. He noticed it and started to spread his fingers inside you, making you scrape your nails on the table while holding back your moan.

A smack. You gasped. Another smack.

“Let the moan out, (y/n)” Chris growled from behind you, rubbing your clit with his thumb. You choked back the moans, fighting against the cloud of lust but it felt way too good. The way Chris’ fingers worked inside you felt too good. When you think things couldn’t get anymore lewd, Chris had a tight grip on your ass and you felt him licking your dripping cunt upwards and made a final flick on your asshole. Your legs turned to jelly and Chris’ hands on your hip allowed him to steady your legs as he continued.

The feeling of his tongue pushing in and out of your pussy felt different than his fingers. It just felt indecorous but somehow you loved it. The stubbles on his face rubbed against your delicate skin, giving a scratchy feeling. Once in a while the stubbles on his chin would come in contact with your swollen pearl, giving you a whole different sensation.

Chris came to a halt and you turned to look, seeing him holding onto his stocky cock; giving it a few strokes with one hand and another hand was spreading your wetness along your hot entrance.

“Mhmm… Chris—” you bit your lip. Chris hummed in response, delighted with your sound of pleasure. Before you could further enjoy the feeling, he slammed his cock deep within you. He adjusted the position of your body to suit him, and giving better access of his member into your entrance.

Chris was holding onto you from behind, moving your body up and down against his cock. You weren’t holding back anymore; you moaned the pent-up frustration that had been previously built. This was crazy, to be fucked by the captain, to be fucked by the man you had feelings for. Chris’ hand crept up to your left breast, toying with your nipples and the other was pinching your pearl, eliciting a louder moan out of you. Chris’ breaths against your neck only elevated the stimulation as he pumped himself. His cock repeatedly struck your sweet spot; your mind almost broke.

“I know you’re about to come, (y/n)” Chris whispered and started to buck his hips upwards, burying himself deeper. Just when you thought he couldn’t go any further, he proved you wrong. Chris’ pace quickened—based on your previous sexual encounters, you’d expect the man to lose rhythm but not Chris Redfield. Chris Redfield was going to go down swinging, wanting so much to share the mind-blowing ending with you.

You grabbed his rock-hard thighs as he went on with his ruthless pace. Damn Chris and his extreme military training; enabling him to soldier on.

“Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah”

“That’s it…” Chris growled, holding onto you closer. “Come with me” he groaned before wasting the last of his energy on a few final thrusts—finally shooting his load within you.

The lusty billow slowly disappeared. Your thoughts became clear again. Seems like the effects had worn off—but a little too late. Your sweating body was on top of the captain. You jumped and looked at him. Chris rubbed his temples and sighed. Looks like he was getting a sense of things too.

You panicked.

_I know I like him but—this is too fast!_ , you thought. His brown eyes met yours. A slight blush was tinted across his face. “(y/n)…” his voice hitched and he cleared his throat.

“(y/n)—you’re naked” Chris spoke. You instinctively covered your breasts and clamped your legs together.

_HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOU WERE NAKED!? YOU HAD SEX FOR GODS SAKE!_

Drowned in your own thoughts, you were surprised when Chris’ caressed your cheeks. “I was thinking of asking you out for a date—but this works too for starters” he said in a hushed voice. You trembled under his touch. Even though the effects had worn off, Chris’ eyes were still heavily-hooded with lust. In fact, there was a grin plastered on his lips.

The kiss came and there was nothing you could do but melt in it. You were probably off for round two.

*

“Professor—I thought we had more of this powder” your lab assistant asked, showing you a specimen of dark brown powder.

You put your hand on your chin in thought. “What powder was it again?” you questioned. You hadn’t labelled the thing yet. Your lab assistant probably knew what it was.

“I tested it on lab rats with just a few specks of powder and they copulated like it was mating season. The attraction wore off after a while but the need for mating was still high” she explained. You looked away; your face reddened.

That explains the crazy amount of sex you and Chris had even after your conscience returned. True enough, Chris like you too and that incident forced the both of you to come clean with your own feelings.

Right now, you’re just glad that the superiors didn’t find out about it.

*


End file.
